Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Existence Software
April 12, 2017 Welcome everyone to the 10th anniversary showcase! My name is Mirai Moon, but you probably knew that if you're reading this. We've got three things to talk about during this showcase: Super Wario World, Hyrule Warriors II, and the super-mysterious VIVA, which I released another teaser for last night. I'll be saving the best (or in this case, the most mysterious) for last, so until then just sit back and relax as I go into detail about two of my other upcoming projects first. Super Wario World is an 3D action platformer game starring everyone's favourite plumber: Wario! In 2015, the Super Mario celebrated its 30th anniversary, but the only real game to celebrate such a milestone was one Super Mario Maker. I never thoroughly enjoyed that game like others did, so I was a little disappointed that it was the "big" way to celebrate the 30th anniversary of one of my favourite series. Then I came up with an idea. Surprisingly enough, the idea for this game came from my joking reply to a tweet. Super Wario World, though it does not star our red-clad plumber, is an ode to the Super Mario series of years passed; an Epic Mickey-sort of deal, in fact. Here's the story: On a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad and Toadette were going through the royal library, doing some cleaning. While dusting, Toad finds a mysterious book neither he nor Toadette has seen before called the Mushroom Chronos. Curious, the two begin to read the book, though are interrupted by the book's secret: it contains the history of the Mushroom Kingdom not in word form, but in the form of magical films. The two Toads watch a couple of these films, detailing Mario and Luigi's plumbing fiasco (Mario Bros.) and the first time Bowser invaded the Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros.). As they watched these magical films, they were oblivious to the fact that, as they finished watching these films, the magic on these pages would seep into other books. When they eventually did realize what they had done, the two Toads were confronted with an empty library, as all the now-enchanted books had flown off the shelves and around the Mushroom Kingdom. The two Toads didn't know what to do, so they summoned the Mario Bros. to the castle, hoping they could assist them in retrieving the books before Toadsworth noticed. But this isn't their story. One of these books, the largest of them all, found itself drawn to Diamond City, where it landed within a company known as WarioWare, Inc.. Thinking he could sell this large book for some cash, Wario picks the book up, but is sucked into it. Inside, he finds that he was not the only person, or object, to be sucked into the book. Knowing full well that he can't sell the book while he's trapped inside it, Wario sets off to find a way out and to collect the treasures the book has stolen. Along the way, Wario will find himself in situations that Mario did once in the past. Fighting large apes, the Koopalings, and even alien Mushrooms. He'll also meet up with Waluigi, who had the same idea as Wario, and aid our.... hero in his quest. In this game, Wario and Waluigi will travel through some of Mario's most well-known adventures, though each with a twist. There are 8 games that players will need to traverse - including Super Mario Bros., Donkey Kong, and Super Mario Galaxy - and Wario and Waluigi will need to collect the 16 crystal wands needed to reverse the magic trapping them, and everyone else in the book. Coins and treasures are also hidden throughout the game, and each game will also have three characters that can be rescued to earn extra rewards. Depending on how many of these treasures and characters Wario and Waluigi liberate, the player can earn several different endings to the game, which result in them getting different prizes for their "bravery". April 13, 2017 One of my favourite Wii U games, and my second-most played on the system, is a game called Hyrule Warriors. Hyrule Warriors was developed by Koei Tecmo, placing characters from Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda series in the gameplay of the company's famous Warriors franchise. It can be considered to be the greatest spin-off of the Zelda series, and was later ported to the Nintendo 3DS under the name of Hyrule Warriors Legends. Today, I'd like to announce Hyrule Warriors II, the sequel to this game. A prototypical version of the game exists in my sandbox, so some of the game's changes may be known to you already. One of the biggest gameplay changes I plan to introduce in this game is the Armos system. In Hyrule Warriors II, both ally and enemy forces can summon Armos to protect their keeps. Only a limited amount of Armos can be spawned by the player and their army, and Armos will not respawn once defeated. The game will also feature a new story mode and warriors, in addition to Adventure Mode with new challenges. The story will be revealed at a later time, but today I'll introduce three of the new warriors that will be introduced in this game. In addition to these three new warriors, all warriors from Hyrule Warriors Legends and its Wii U counterpart return and there will be more warriors revealed in the future. The first of these new warriors is Beedle, the travelling salesman that appears in a number of Zelda games. Aesthetic-wise, he is based on his Wind Waker appearance, though Beedle attacks with his giant beetle-shaped backpack from Breath of the Wild. His backpack is a light-based weapon, meaning it will deal more damage to large groups of enemies. Beedle is a slower warrior, attacking with powerful attacks that have wide range but are slow to start. As a travelling salesman, he also has a wide range of other items that he pulls out in combos, in a way that's quite similar to how Ravio does. Beedle's Focus Spirit Attack sees him summon his airshop from Skyward Sword, dropping it on his foes to drown them in a pile of items. The next of these new warriors is The Apprentice, Madame Couture's assistant in Tri Force Heroes. Yes, even one of the franchise's weaker entries gets its own representation in the game. The Apprentice primarily attacks using a small sword, but his weapon is actually classified as the lightning-based Jar. Using the Gust Jar, The Apprentice can blast away groups of foes using the electrically-charged air that he fires from such a jar. Unlike Beedle, The Apprentice's attacks are quick, though the range of a majority of them are short; those that allow him to attack with a wide range are slower, though are among some of the most powerful combo-ending attacks in the game. The final of these three warriors is Mipha, the Zora Champion from Breath of the Wild. Mipha knew Link prior to becoming a Champion, though unlike the others chosen as Hyrule's Champions, was not well-trained in combat. Mipha instead holds a special healing power, that allows her to heal any non-fatal wound with magic. Mipha wields the Lightscale Trident that she wields in her character artwork for Breath of the Wild. As Zora are a water-based tribe, Mipha's Trident weapon is also of the water element, meaning that it can deal damage to foes over time by drowning them within small bubbles of water. Mipha's attacks are graceful, and take a more defensive approach than most other characters. Her attacks don't deal much damage, but they do cover larger areas and can knock away foes to quickly empty keeps. As Mipha has the power to heal, she can also slowly regenerate her own health once she has filled up a secondary bar by defeating enough enemies. Additionally, Mipha's standard strong attack will also slightly heal all nearby allies should this bar be filled, making her one of the most useful warriors to have on the field, even if only for support. These three characters are classified as representatives of The Wind Waker, Tri Force Heroes, and Breath of the Wild, adding the latter two games to the list of warrior-represented titles that includes the aforementioned The Wind Waker', Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Skyward Sword, Twilight Princess, Link's Awakening, and A Link Between Worlds. Tri Force Heroes and Breath of the Wild won't be the only games to see their first representatives in Hyrule Warriors II, either, so look out for some more fan-favourite characters in the future! April 14, 2017 And now, on the final day of the showcase, we get to the project I'm most excited to announce and work on! (That much may be evident from the two teasers I've written for it.) I've referred to the project simply as "VIVA" for a while, but that's not the final name for the project... But before I reveal the name, let me shed some light on how this project came about. Back in 2013, while I was banned from Fantendo and extremely active on the Video Games Fanon wiki, I created a game. I called it my dream project- a game that I'd love to play in real life. It was my first foray into the umbrella game genre, and centred heavily around my then-newfound love for the new show RWBY. The game was essentially my Kingdom Hearts. The gameplay was... inspired isn't the right word.... copied from this series, actually. This game was called Rose Warriors. Today, I would like to announce that it will be reimagined/rebooted, and included as one of the three series in the Bola Parasola- the multiverse in which the ⌭Saga (Tome 57) is set. Viva la Rose Warriors will be an action role-playing game not unlike Bandai Namco's Sword Art Online video games. Players can create teams of up to four characters to fight monsters that inhabit the new world created by an-as of yet unannounced catastrophe. This catastrophe caused a shift in this part of the multiverse, creating an amalgamation of worlds that has came to be known as Mezameru. The story will centre around the theme of loneliness, exploring how all of the recruitable characters have been fragmented from the worlds that they hail from and how they wish to return to their friends, family, and familiar settings. At the centre of this story is Solum, who will play a major role in not only Viva la Rose Warriors but also the entirety of the Bola Parasola. it's Solum! The first two characters that players begin the game with are Ruby Rose (RWBY) and Pit (Kid Icarus). Ruby specializes in melee combat while Pit ranged combat, though both are overall quite balanced. Players can help grow the Rose Warriors by completing story-related quests, or recruit other optional characters by completing character-specific side quests. Category:Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase Category:Presentations Category:Existence Software